1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device with adjustable camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device includes a camera secured thereon. When a user wants to take a picture by the portable electronic device, the user has to adjust the portable electronic device to take photos from different angles. The user's hand may easily shake when taking photos from a special angle. It's inconvenient to the user to take high quality photos.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.